Avondale, Arizona
by sunshine-48
Summary: Who says that you can't go back home? Obviously the door slamming, inches away from his nose says you can’t.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Now as everyone knows or they should know I am in love with Leon. It would be my life's dream to own Leon…however I don't. Sometimes it gets me mad but I understand what they mean. Still I love him. As do many people. So unfortunately I don't own Leon or Vince or Jesse. I don't own the Fast and the Furious. So basically I don't own anything. Which is a shame because I would take good care of them.

Again I don't own anything. Please with all do respect don't sue. It's nearing Christmas and I've spent all my money on gifts.

Summary: Who says you can't go back home? Obviously the slamming door, inches away from his nose says you can't.

Pairings: Multiple pairings. Mostly Leon and a new character.

* * *

Avondale, Arizona.

Chapter 1: Who says you can't go home?

I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face  
There isn't one of these lines that I would erase  
I left a million mile of memories on that road  
And every step I take I know that I'm not alone  
You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home  
These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,  
who says you can't go home

Who says you can't go home? – Bon Jovi.

* * *

The air was the same as it was when he'd left this place. He swore quietly, it's been a long time since he's been back. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he missed this place. The buzzing of the people, the conversations that friends would have on the streets, water fights in the middle of a scorching summer, and he missed the people that would open their arms wide and envelope him into hugs.

He wondered if things would be the same.

He figured they wouldn't.

When he left he didn't only leave behind his home he left behind two younger brothers and one older sister. He left behind his mom and his dad. He left behind his two best friends. He left behind one of his best friends' ten year old sister who would follow him around and try acting like him.

It hit him that it was exactly seven years ago today that he left.

He stopped at a red light. He was having second thoughts. Maybe he should just turn around leave the way he came.

He shook his head.

If Jesse were still alive he'd kick him and tell him that he was acting like a chicken.

He felt the tears prick his eyes. Jesse wanted to come back home. He didn't always express his feelings, but Leon knew that he wanted to come back. Jesse always said that someday they'd come back. Leon believed him. He promised Jesse that one day they would go back.

Well, Leon's back but without Jesse.

He sighed. The last truck heist was horrible. Jesse was dead. Vince was still in the ICU, Brian left after he gave Dom the car, and Mia went with Dom and Letty down to Mexico. He remembered when they discussed where they were going to go after the heists.

_It was Sunday dinner they were all crowded around the picnic table outside eating and talking loudly. It was Mia that brought up the question. "Where are we going to go if one of the heists goes wrong?"_

_Dom looked at her and Vince started to cough loudly. "The heists won't go wrong." Dom said._

_Mia looked at him. "Something always goes wrong Dom. What are we going to do? Where are we going to go?"_

_"Mia, girl where's this coming from?" Letty asked._

_"I'm just wondering." Mia defended._

_Dom fell silent. Everyone all fell silent. They all stayed like that for a few minutes. "We'll go down to Mexico." Dom said._

_"Leon and me won't be going down to Mexico." Leon choked on his food when he heard Jesse state that. No one else was supposed to know._

_"What do you mean you won't be going down to Mexico?" Vince questioned._

_"We're going back to Arizona."_

_Leon wanted the ground to open up and suck him in. Arizona. The only time that Leon even brought up Arizona was with Jesse._

_"Why'd you suddenly bring up Arizona Jesse?" Letty asked._

_Jesse shrugged his shoulders. "I was looking through pictures the other night and I saw Ryder and Owen in one of them. I want to go back and see them. I'm know for sure you want to see them too Leon. And your family. I miss mine I'm know you miss yours"_

_Leon looked at Jesse. He knew that one day they'd have to tell the team that they were going to go back to Arizona but Leon didn't want it to be now. He stared at Jesse for a long time. Leon knew that Jesse really wanted to go back home. To Avondale. "You know that I promised you that we were going to go back Jesse." Leon said._

_"Who's Ryder and Owen?" Vince wondered scratching his head._

_"Ryder's my older brother and Owen is my younger sister." Jesse said. He let a small smile creep onto his lips. "Owen was ten when we left and she followed Leon around like a puppy dog."_

He snapped out of his memory when he heard cars honk their horns behind him. He looked at the light and saw that it was green. He didn't know for how long it was green but he hit the gas anyway. Right when he did cross the light it automatically turned yellow, then red. He heard the screams and curses that belonged to the other people in the cars behind him.

* * *

What's the worst thing that could happen? He could get rejected and he could start up another big fight that would cause a rift between families. He shook his head.

It's all in the past.

He sat in his car watching the house across the street. It was their house. Their nig house that Leon would always seem to get lost in, he remembered, and the house next to his was Jesse's. He felt a deep pang of guilt. He couldn't get up the courage to see his own family. How was he supposed to tell another family that because of him their son was dead?

He sighed and got out of his car. No time like the present. That's what Jesse always told him. That was before he chickened out and hung up the phone.

_It was two years ago. Leon was holding the cordless phone in Jesse's room staring at it. "Just call them Leon." Jesse said._

_"What the hell am I supposed to say dawg? 'Oh hey ma or dad or whoever it is on the phone, it's me Leon I'm just calling after five years to say hi and that I miss you?' Jesse it's never going to work." He tossed the phone to Jesse._

_Jesse tossed it back. "There's no time like the present dawg."_

_Leon uneasily nodded and punched in the number that unbelievably he still had memorized. He waited for four rings._

_I can do this, he kept telling himself._

_I can do this._

_"Hello?" It was his Madge his older sister._

_Leon didn't answer._

_"Hello?" Madge said again._

_I can't do this. He hung up and tossed the phone on the bed. He looked at Jesse._

_All Jesse said was; "Again?"_

He went to the trunk of his car, stuck the keys in the lock, opened the trunk, took out his two duffle bags and shut the trunk door. He looked both ways before he crossed the street.

He quietly walked up the front door steps. He put his bags on the floor and rang the doorbell.

It was going to be okay.

The front door opened and Leon came face to face with a petite auburn haired girl. She couldn't have been more the seventeen years old. Automatically Leon knew that it wasn't his sister or his mother. "Owen?" He asked in disbelief.

Who says that you can't go back home again? Obviously the door slamming, inches away from his nose says you can't.

* * *

Okay so you guys have to let me know if this is good or not. Everything will be cleared up in the next chapter and so forth. It feels good to be writing on the Fast and the Furious board again. Not that I didn't love writing in the others because seriously, they're great all of you guys we're great but it still feels good to be back on the Fast and the Furious.

So if you want to review, even if it is to flame me. Hope this sounds original to you guys.

Truly,

**Books.**

P.S. I'm not from Arizona. I was looking up states and came across Arizona and I found Avondale and it seemed like a cool place to start to I did. If anyone is from Avondale if you could please give me a couple of hints and help me out I will be forever grateful. Please do not take any offense if I did something wrong. Thanks muchos!


	2. For That Second Chance

Disclaimer: Now as everyone knows or they should know I am in love with Leon. It would be my life's dream to own Leon…however I don't. Sometimes it gets me mad but I understand what they mean. Still I love him. As do many people. So unfortunately I don't own Leon or Vince or Jesse. I don't own the Fast and the Furious. So basically I don't own anything. Which is a shame because I would take good care of them.

Again I don't own anything. Please with all do respect don't sue. It's nearing Christmas and I've spent all my money on gifts.

Summary: Who says you can't go back home? Obviously the slamming door, inches away from his nose says you can't.

Pairings: Multiple pairings. Mostly Leon and a new character.

* * *

Avondale, Arizona.

Chapter 2: For That Second Chance.

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

Angel- Sarah McLachlan

* * *

He stood in front of the door for what seemed like a long time.

Owen. The girl that slammed the door in his face was Owen. Jesse's little sister. He felt rage at her. Honestly, what right did she have to answer and then slam the door in his face? Absolutely no right. No right at all.

He was about to step away from the door when it swung open again. This time, to Leon's relief it was a woman the same height as Owen with shoulder length brown hair streaked with gray. She had wrinkles around her face. Green eyes met green. The women shrieked and threw her arms around Leon. Leon hugged back.

It was nice to know that someone liked the idea that he came back.

The woman in his arms started to sob and he nearly groaned. He hated it when she cried. He hugged her a little bit tighter. "It's aight Ma. I'm here. I'm back."

* * *

He was met with greetings when he went inside the house. His dad was there sitting at the head of the kitchen table.

_Just like old times_. Leon reminisced.

His dad stood up. Even to this day Wentworth Strong could still intimidate his second eldest child.

Leon was ready for the screaming match to begin. He was ready for the speech at how he dishonored the Strong name and he was ready to get kicked out on his ass again.

He wasn't ready for his dad to open his arms out wide. Leon didn't question it. He went right into his dad's awaiting arms and hugged him. "Hey Pa."

"Leon," His dad started. "We need to have a talk when this is all done."

Leon was ready for that too.

Next he went to his younger brothers. Rocky was the brother that came after Leon. He was twenty-two. Rocky gave him a hug and slapped him on the back. "Good to have you home brother."

Leon nodded. He went to his youngest sibling. It was an intense staring contest between Leon and Casey Strong. It ended when Casey broke out into a big smile and asked, "What the hell did you do to yourself Leon?"

Leon pulled him into a hug. "I'll tell you all about it later."

The nineteen year old nodded his head.

Leon looked around. "Where's Madge?"

"At work." His mom answered while she was sniffling. "She'll come home soon. Rocky paged her, when Owen told us who it was at the door."

Leon nodded and looked around again. His eyes settled at the figure sitting beside Casey.

He had to admit she grew up. Her auburn hair hung loosely in waves cascading down her shoulders. Her porcelain skin was adorned with freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her features were strong and even while she was sitting Leon knew that she held herself with grace. Her blue eyes met with his. She stood up. He knew he was right about holding herself with grace. "Where's Jesse?" He sucked in a deep breath. He looked down.

She gave a scoff and walked past him, pushing him on her way out. He turned his head and looked at her back. He saw out of the corner of his eye Casey get up but Rocky told him to sit back down. He looked at his family. His mother joined his brothers and father sitting down on the table.

"What happened to Jesse, Leon?" His mother asked gently.

He didn't want to tell them and he really didn't want to tell Jesse's parents either. He was about to open his mouth and explain when the door slammed open.

"Where is he?" The franticness of his sister's voice almost made him laugh. He turned around. Madge let out a scream and jumped on him. "You're home! You're home!" She let go of him. She slapped him upside the head.

"Madge! The fucking hurt!" Leon exclaimed.

She pointed her finger at him. "Don't you swear at me Leon Strong! Next time you decide to leave for seven years give your older sister a call won't you? Jesus Christ, I thought you were dead!"

He figured that it was something like that.

* * *

He was in his dad's office. It was late at night and his brother's and sister were sleeping. It was him and his parents sitting in his father's office.

He remembered the last time that he was in his father's office.

It wasn't a good memory either.

_"How dare you!" His father boomed. "How dare you even think about dishonoring the Strong name! Do you even understand what people are going to be saying now? Do you have any idea what you've done?"_

_"If you for one second could stop thinking about what people say about us and open your eyes…" Leon started._

_"Don't talk to me about opening my eyes Leon! Do you have any idea what it's like to have officers come to your door handing you your kid saying, 'Keep a leash on him'? I'm the best Lawyer this city could ever see!"_

_"It's always about you isn't it dad?" Leon yelled back. "You always make everything about yourself!"_

_"Well, obviously you're not thinking about this family at all! You want to go down Leon? Go down. But don't you dare drag Greg and Carmen's son along with you."_

_"Jesse knows what he's doing! He's a genius at these things!" Leon paused for a moment. "You're just mad that I'm actually good at something."_

_"Something illegal!" His father yelled at him._

_Leon put his hands on his father's desk and leaned forward. "Weren't you eighteen when you put a knife in your father's heart? You're a lawyer dad. The best lawyer that this city has ever seen. You know that murder is illegal."_

_Wentworth Strong looked at his son with venom. "I did what I had to do to protect my mother's life and mine." He pointed his finger towards the door. "Get out." Leon looked at him in disbelief. "Get. Out."_

_Leon huffed and spat at him. "Fuck. You."_

"Not such a pleasant memory this place has." His father's voice pulled him out of his trance.

Leon nodded. "Not a good one at all." He sat down on the couch. He faced his mother who sat on the chair next to his father's desk. They were silent for a few minutes. "I'm sorry for the things I said that night."

His father nodded. "We all said things we regret." They were silent for a few more minutes.

"When me and Jesse…" Leon started.

"Jesse and I." His mother corrected softly.

Leon chuckled. "When Jesse and _I _left Avondale we hit the road and decided on a destination. We decided on L.A. Jesse said that it would make sense seeing as they have the same weather as Arizona so we wouldn't freeze our asses off. Anyways when we got there we didn't have much money left. We slept in my car for the first night. The next day we went exploring. We heard this guy talk about the races that were going on that night, so we decided to check it out." He heard his father's disapproving sigh. "There was this guy Dominic Toretto. He was the man on the block. No one could beat him. After every race there was a party at his house. It was always his house because he never lost."

"Dominic Toretto? Why is that name so familiar?" His father murmured.

"You'll remember in a minute." Leon said. "Anyways that night we were there and while Jesse and _I_," He looked at his mother and smiled, "While we were walking up the drive way Dominic was there with his friend Vince and they were trying to fix Dominic's car. Jesse took a look and found out what was wrong. He fixed it in no time. Dom, as everyone called him took us in after that night. We slept in his house, we ate his food and we worked at their garage. Mr. Toretto was a nice man. Two years after Jesse and I moved in Mr. Toretto died in a track race. This guy his last name was Linder slammed his car into Mr. Toretto's and it went up in flames. Dom saw the guy a couple weeks later and gave him a beating. He got sent to Lompoc for two years."

"Yes, I remember that now. Rocky stayed glued to the television while that happened." His father said.

"When Dom got out we were in a tight spot. We did all we could we raced and everything. That was getting us by but Dom was trying to put his little sister Mia through Med School so a year ago we went into jacking trucks." Leon heard his mother gasp. He kept on talking. "This guy came in Brian Spilner. Or Brian O'Connor. He was a cop. To make everything shorter, during Race Wars Jesse bet his pink slip against Tran an enemy to us and he lost. Jesse booked it and drove to somewhere. We did a heist that went wrong in every way possible. The next day Jesse came by the house frantic when the Tran's drove by on their motorcycles." He took a deep shaky breath. "Jesse was dead by the time the third bullet hit his body."

He heard his mom gasp. He looked at his father. "I never meant for it to be that way. I told him not to bet his slips. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Leon put his head in his hands.

For the first time since the incident. Leon cried while his mother and father held him.

* * *

Okay so as you guys know something's changed from the movie. It didn't fit in my story that Jesse's dad was in jail so I took that out. Please don't hate me for it! Leon is twenty five in this story and Jesse was twenty four. If you guys wanted to know.

To my reviwers;

Sweetest Addiction: You're making me nervous! I hope you like this! I don't know if it will be that good because I changed a couple of things from the movie, but hey? This is fanfiction right? It's the way we want things to go! Hehehe. Crimson is my favorite character in all of my stories! And of course! Leon is just spiffing! It would be a sin to waste him! Hope you liked it!

Sarahofearth: Seriously? That's awesome! I really hope that you like this and yes, I agree Poor Leon. But he's so hot! I hope you liked the update. What's the down low in Avondale anyways? What's it like? I'm curious! I hope I do Avondale Arizona justice!

JerZeeSkyline: Leon's my favorite too! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one.

OTHLover04: Thank you!

Truly,

**Books**.


	3. This Is My Apology

Disclaimer: Now as everyone knows or they should know I am in love with Leon. It would be my life's dream to own Leon…however I don't. Sometimes it gets me mad but I understand what they mean. Still I love him. As do many people. So unfortunately I don't own Leon or Vince or Jesse. I don't own the Fast and the Furious. So basically I don't own anything. Which is a shame because I would take good care of them.

Again I don't own anything. Please with all do respect don't sue. It's nearing Christmas and I've spent all my money on gifts.

Summary: Who says you can't go back home? Obviously the slamming door, inches away from his nose says you can't.

Pairings: Multiple pairings. Mostly Leon and a new character.

* * *

Avondale, Arizona.

Chapter 3: This Is My Apology.

Stranger than your sympathy

This is my apology

I'm killing myself from the inside out

And all my fears have pushed you out

I wish for things that I don't need

All I wanted

And what I chase won't set me free

All I wanted

And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees

Sympathy- Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

He was sitting on the stairs with his brothers and sister. They were all near adults and they were sitting on the top of the stairs like children. He looked at Casey and Casey looked at him. "You know it's sort of crazy that you'd do all this." Casey stated.

Madge slapped him upside the head and Rocky punched him in the arm. Casey rubbed his arm and glared at Madge. "I'm just saying what you're all thinking." He looked at Leon. "What I mean is that you left here to prove something to dad. You and Jesse both left. Now you're back. Don't get me wrong Leon, you're my brother and I love you but you're back one person short and track sheet a mile long."

Leon ruffled Casey's hair. "Dom's the one with the track sheet a mile long. I'm the one who lost a best friend."

Casey nodded. "Sorry."

Leon gave Casey a small smile. He sighed and looked away. "I want to be the one to tell them but I can't. I can't face them. I can't stand that I did this to their son. To Owen and Ryder's brother." He paused. "Where's Ryder anyways? I haven't seen him."

His three siblings went eerily silent. Leon tried again. "Where's Ryder?" None of them answered. Leon saw them exchange glances. "Where is Ryder?"

Rocky was the one who answered. "He died. Three years ago in a car crash."

Leon laughed bitterly and ran a hand through his hair.

They stayed silent for a while.

"Everything will be alright won't it?" Madge asked breaking the silence.

They were interrupted by a scream followed by wailing. Leon knew who did the wailing and screaming.

Casey scoffed. "Yeah, everything will be super."

It was the second time that day that Casey got slapped and punched by Madge and Rocky.

* * *

He didn't know what killed him the most. The fact that Greg and Carmen Lindberg lost both of their sons, both of their deaths relating to cars, or the fact that Leon felt like he was the one responsible for all this misery.

He opted fora littleof each.

He looked at the building in front of him.

He hadn't been to this place in seven years.

**St Thomas Aquinas Church.**

It looked the same way as it always had. Maybe that's why he always considered Avondale his true home. Of course he'd been born and raised there but the city never changed. He'd had enough changes to last him a lifetime.

He stood outside the church staring at it. He remembered the last time he was there.

_"Jesse, what the hell are we doing here?" Leon asked._

_"Come on Leon. We at least have to have a little faith for the road ahead of us." Jesse answered._

_"Yeah but a church? You know I don't like churches."_

_"Yeah I know you don't like churches." Jesse paused. "Why don't you like churches? You never told me that part."_

_Leon shrugged. "They give me the creeps."_

_Jesse laughed and he started to fidget. "Yeah, I can see how a house of God could give you the creeps." He walked up the stairs and opened one of the double doors. "Come on. Ladies first."_

_"Fuck off Jesse."_

_Jesse wiggled his finger at Leon. "No swearing in church!" He walked down the aisle and sat in the first bench. Leon followed slowly. The church was empty._

_Of course it was empty. Leon nearly slapped himself. It was one o'clock in the morning. Leon wondered why the Priest didn't lock the doors on his way out. He shrugged and looked around. Churches really did creep him out. He didn't like how the statues would always stare at him. Securitizing him. Condemning him straight to hell where he belonged. He wouldn't argue with that. After what he said to his father earlier on, he'd send himself down to hell. He stood outside the bench that Jesse was in._

_"Leon get down on your knees." Jesse ordered._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you've got to pray."_

_"How were you able to get in here anyways? It's one o'clock."_

_"The priest lives in the house beside the church. While you were too busy screaming and hitting your car I called him and asked if we could come in for a while. He said he'd unlock the door." Jesse told him. "Now get on your knees and pray."_

_Leon got down on his knees and folded his hands. "Now what do I do?" He asked._

_Jesse sighed and looked at him. "Now you talk." When Leon went to open his mouth Jesse added, "Mentally. You talk to God mentally."_

_Leon nodded. Mentally? He could do that._

_'God? It's me Leon. I know that I've never really done this before and it's probably blasphemous or something, but I need a favor to ask…'_

Leon opened one of the double doors. It didn't register to him that it was the exact door that Jesse went through all of those seven years ago. He walked in and went straight for the first bench. He kneeled down and folded his hands.

_'God? It's me Leon again. I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you and I'm sorry that I failed everyone else. I have a favor to ask again. Could you take care of Jesse for me? And Ryder too. They deserve better then this world could give them.'_

He heard a door clatter and he looked up. He saw Owen come out of a confession booth. She walked right out. He signed the cross, stood up and followed her.

He walked out the door. "What do you have to confess for?" He asked raising his voice slightly at her.

She turned around and stared at him. He saw her eyes turn cold. "Nothing compared to what you have to confess for." She cocked her head to the left. "Don't you know the Ten Commandments? One of them is 'Thou shall not murder'. Missed that one didn't you?"

Leon saw red, "Shut-up Owen! You have no idea what happened alright!" Leon yelled. "It was not my fault!"

"Then whose fault was it Leon's? Was it Jesse's?"

"It was Tran! It was fucking Johnny Tran! If you want to blame someone blame him! Not me! I didn't do anything wrong. I loved Jesses as much as you did."

He felt the sting of the palm of her hand on his cheek. He felt blood drip from the corner of his mouth. "That's right Leon. I did love him. He was my brother." He saw the tears well up in her eyes. She pointed her finger at him. "_You_ were the one who spent the last seven years of his life with." She poked him the chest. "_You_ were there for him." She poked him again. "_You_ saw him through his hard times." Another poke. "_You_ were able to laugh and cry with him." Another poke. "_You_ spent the last seven years with him. I didn't. I hardly remember the ten years I spent with him. Even then he was always with you." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. He fell to the ground. "So tell me Leon, do you still believe that you did nothing wrong?"

He was on the ground, flat on his ass while he watched her walk away. "What happened to the ten year old girl I used to know?" He yelled at her back.

He saw her pause. She didn't turn around but he could hear her clearly. "She died seven years ago."

She started to walk away again and this time Leon didn't stop her. He just watched her go.

* * *

So I think that this chapter was a little bit weak but that's just my opinion. I would love to hear what you guys have to say so say what you want! It's called freedom of speech! Don't mind me I'm on a total rampage. Christmas is in three more days and I am so pumped!

So yeah hopefully you guys liked it!

To all my reviewers:

Takerlover21: I'm glad you loved it and here's another chapter for you!

Kamuela: That sentence "The nineteen year old nodded his head." That wasn't referring to Leon it was referring to his nineteen year old brother Casey. It was my mistake totally. I should have made it clearer and you're probably shaking your head saying, "What a liar and stupid idiot." Don't worry I don't blame you. I'm slapping myself mentally. Hopefully that cleared a few things up. Sorry about the misunderstanding. By the way Leon was nineteen when he left home. I'm glad that you like the story though! I really appreciate it!

Sweetest Addiction: Yes, you're making me nervous! Stop making me nervous! Lol I'm just joking! I'm very happy that you liked that second chapter. Hopefully you liked this one. I also agree that my former stories did seem a bit predictable and I'm not sure if this one will be better or worse, so I'm relying on you to tell me how I'm doing! I'm glad that ball was rolling. Hopefully it keeps on rolling!

Imaslacker: I agree. Poor Leon. He's very hot though! Glad you liked it!

TallyZ: Seriously? I'm really happy. Hopefully you do like this story! I love Leon stories too!

Cenafan12: Thank you very much!

Truly

**Books**


	4. Giving It Back

Disclaimer: Now as everyone knows or they should know I am in love with Leon. It would be my life's dream to own Leon…however I don't. Sometimes it gets me mad but I understand what they mean. Still I love him. As do many people. So unfortunately I don't own Leon or Vince or Jesse. I don't own the Fast and the Furious. So basically I don't own anything. Which is a shame because I would take good care of them.

Again I don't own anything. Please with all do respect don't sue. It's nearing Christmas and I've spent all my money on gifts.

Summary: Who says you can't go back home? Obviously the slamming door, inches away from his nose says you can't.

Pairings: Multiple pairings. Mostly Leon and a new character.

* * *

Avondale, Arizona.

Chapter 4: Giving It Back.

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

I give You my apathy  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

Only Hope- Switchfoot.

* * *

He was sleeping when Casey came into his room and shook him awake. "Go away." Leon swatted him with his hand.

"Leon, wake up." Casey shook him again.

"Casey, get the fuck out of my room."

He felt a hand slap him hard on the head. He lifted his head up and squinted in the darkness. "Madge! Stop fucking hitting me on the head!" He exclaimed when he saw his older sister.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, don't swear at me Leon Strong." She bent down and picked his clothes off of the floor. She tossed them at him. "Get up and get dressed."

"No." Leon groaned. He laid his head on his pillow. Not two seconds later he felt someone shake him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Owen's in the hospital Leon."

That woke him up. He sat straight in his bed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Owen is in the hospital." Casey repeated.

Leon got up and put on his pants. He grabbed his shirt and put it over his head. "What happened?"

"They don't know everything but there was this guy who came in with her. I know him from school. He's not a bad guy or anything but he's sort of trouble. Gets in trouble with the law I mean. He's the one who called. He said that everything was going well, until she lost control…"

"Until she lost control of what?" Leon was putting on his sneakers.

"There's this strip about fifteen minutes away from here. I think it's called Dead Man's Strip, I'm not really sure."

Leon froze and looked up at his younger brother. "Casey, she wasn't…"

Casey nodded. "She was racing when she lost control of the car."

* * *

They were in the hospital waiting area when the doctor came up to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Lindberg?" They both stood up. "I'm Dr. Cleo. I treated your daughter Owen."

At this point everyone stood up and surrounded the doctor. "She has two broken ribs, a sprained arm and a minor head concussion. She did have internal bleeding but we managed to stop it when she came in. She sustained several cuts and bruises but nothing that could be of severe damage. The only thing that we were worried about was the internal bleeding but like I said before we managed to stop it." Dr. Cleo paused before she started again. "Your daughter is a very lucky young woman. She's in room 217, down the hall and turn right and it's the second door on the left." She walked away.

Leon breathed a sigh of relief. He watched as Carmen and Greg went down the hall. He'd go visit her. When everyone else had their turn.

* * *

It didn't occur to him that he had slept so when he was awaken for the second time that night he came face to face with Greg Lindberg. Leon sat straight in his chair and grabbed the sides. "Mr. Lindberg, I, uh… I just want to say that I'm really sorry for everything that has happened. I never meant for any of that."

"I know." Greg said.

Leon did a double take. "You do? I mean, yeah I just, you know what? I'll shut up."

"Leon, Jesse loved you like a brother and when you two left Owen was heartbroken. She sat on the windowsill everyday for the next seven years. Not a day went by when she didn't stand or sit on the windowsill, waiting. I know that you'd never do anything to harm Jesse. Ryder was the only thing that Owen had to hold on to. When he died, Owen just wasn't the same. To be truthful none of us were the same." He paused and Leon saw tears make their down the man's face. "Carmen and I lost two of our children and we almost lost Owen. All of them relating to cars." He took a shaky breath. "What I'm trying to say is I know that you'd do anything for Jesse and you'd probably die for him."

"I would." Leon said.

"I know Leon. Just, stay around Owen for a little while. I think you're the only person she has that a little bit of Jesse left in them. Rocky and Casey have a little bit of Ryder and you have a little bit of Jesse." Greg stood up. "You're father said that you'd be able to stay with Owen while Carmen and I go home. We won't be long we just need to…"

"Mr. Lindberg? Take as much time as you need."

Greg nodded. He grabbed Carmen's hand when she came up to them.

Leon made his way down the hall and turned right.

* * *

He sat next to her bed and watched her breathe out and in. She looked fragile and broken. He sighed and laid his head on his arms.

What was he supposed to say? Well he knew what he wanted to say he just couldn't say it.

He turned his head and looked out the window. It was still dark. He looked at the clock hanging on the other side of the wall. 4:17 glared at him. He glared back.

"I still don't get it." A voice rasped.

Leon lifted his head and saw Owen's blue eyes staring at him. "Hey Owen." He awkwardly said.

"I tried it before. Street racing. I thought that if I tried it I could understand why you and Jesse left. I've tried it before. I was always in the passenger seat while Ayden, the guy who I always go with, drives. Today I wanted to drive. I figured I could understand more if I was in charge. I didn't feel anything. Other then my ribs crashing. Why was it so important to you and Jesse?"

Leon ran a hand through his hair. "Not everyone likes it. The speed, the adrenaline, some people hate it. They think it's a menace to society. Maybe you're one of those people."

"Maybe I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Of street racing? I never knew you could be jealous of street racing." Leon answered.

"It took you and Jesse away from me. It took Ryder away from me." Owen said.

"Ryder died in a car crash didn't he?" Leon asked.

"Who do you think the other person was? He was driving home from work and took the shortcut. The person in the other car was speeding, playing chase from the cops. He slammed into Ryder's car and it threw him off the side of the road. Racing kills Leon!" She grabbed her ribs. "It kills and it hurts people. How can you or Jesse find anything attractive in that?"

"It's the way some people are." He said.

Silence fell over them. "He wrote to me. Jesse he wrote to me. Once every month for the past seven years. In every single one of his letters he said that he was coming home. I sat at the windowsill everyday waiting for him to come back home. Eighty-four letters are under my bed in a shoe box. I waited and waited and he never came. You never came."

Leon nodded. "I really am sorry."

Owen shook her head. "Don't bother to be sorry. I never wrote back. I was too scared to write back. He'd write and I'd read. I think it was some unspoken agreement. He was like that. He knew that I didn't give up on him. I'd lost hope, but I'd never give up. His letters were something that I could cling too." She paused, "There was this song that Ryder used to listen too. When I heard it I thought of Jesse. I thought of everything and everyone. When Ryder died it was the only song I would listen too."

Leon's throat was suddenly dry. He cleared it. "How does the song go?"

He heard her take a deep breath and start to sing in a low voice the song.

_"If you see me at midnight  
Walking the streets  
You'll know it was me for I cannot sleep  
I've pushed away the dreams  
And spoiled the quiet  
I'm propelled by fear  
And not the righteous"_

He sat back in his chair and listened to the words as they flowed to his ears.

_"So have you been to a place like this?  
To see your breath as it paints against the sky  
The fever is near  
I wish you were here_

_I'm thinking ambitious  
I've got this feeling things will be alright  
So go break a leg night  
Been given the green light  
So go entertain them  
They're waiting for you  
They're waiting for you_

_So have you been to a place like this?  
To see your breath as it paints against the sky  
Feeling so right and things will run  
The fever is near  
I wish you were here"_

He heard her voice crack at the last five words. He looked at her and saw that her hands were covering her face. He got up and got into bed with her. He held onto her as she started to cry.

He knew that her ribs were going to hurt later on.

He figured that at that moment her heart was hurting more then her ribs ever would.

* * *

He crept up the stairs. He was grateful that Greg let him in. He looked down the hall. _Last door on the left_. He kept repeating. He walked into the room. He walked towards the bed and got down on his knees. He lifted the covers off the floor and saw a box in the middle of the floor underneath the bed. He laid down on his stomach and reached for it.

He sat cross-legged with the box in front of him. He pulled the top off the box and saw a stack of letters. He reached for one.

He opened the already open letter and started to read.

September 4th 1999

_Dear Owen,_

_It's me your big brother Jesse. I know you're probably confused and sad but don't be. You have Ryder and he's better then I'll ever be. Leon and I are both in L.A. it's really amazing here Owen. You'd love it. We met some people and we're living with them. Their nice and they love racing like me and Leon. How are mom and dad? Pretty mad huh? I guess that's okay. It was my choice wasn't it?_

_I'm going to keep this letter short and sweet but expect a letter every month from me because, well, because I love you. I'm going to tell you though, I guarantee you the letters are going to be longer as the time passes._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Your big brother Jesse._

_P.S. No matter how much time passes never forget that you're always on my mind. And I promise that Leon and I will be home to visit soon._

Leon wiped a tear from his eye. _I'm home Jesse. I'm home._

* * *

You're all probably going to shoot me in the head but that's okay. It's done. I know surprise ending but I just really wanted it to be finished before I had to go back to school. It's New Years Eve and I'm really need to get ready for a party because my mother's about to chop my head off. Oh well I suppose going headless will be the new fab. I'm joking! Don't worry! Anyways, Happy New Years and may 2006 bring much happiness and joy. That sounded like a Hallmark card didn't it? Seriously though, Happy New Year!

To my reviewers:

OTHLover04: Thank you very much and I hope you liked this last chapter.

Sweetest Addiction: I'm glad that predictable in this case is fine! Trust the church part was my favorite too! It was fun to write. The thing with this story is that I was in such a rush to finish because this break was not a break it was more like a hectic two weeks off with so many projects that I need to finish but never got around to even starting it. So it was a rush and probably wasn't my best work but I'm satisfied with it. Hopefully you liked the story!

TallyZ: I guess they reached common ground. I figured that Leon seemed to be the type of guy who is a god-fearing person but doesn't really show it. I was going to cry in the movie because of Jesse. Seriously, I was close to dying! Hope you liked it!

Imaslacker: Hot, sexy, handsome, take your pick. He's gorgeous! I'm glad you loved it.

Takerlover21: Hopefully you liked it. Thank you for the review!

To all of you! Thank you so much. If I missed someone feel free to trash me.

Happy New Years!

Truly,

**Books.**

P.S. The song in italics in the chapter is called _The City Lights_ by Umbrellas. It's a great song and it doesn't belong to me. Again Happy New Years and hopefully I'll be writing more in the future!


End file.
